


Eternal Love

by axaura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shiro the Hero, and lance the heavenly being we all know him to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axaura/pseuds/axaura
Summary: His eyes popped open. He registered that the birds’ music was not the only song being sung. A few yards away a faint, melodic humming came from the clearing up ahead. Shiro perked up. Either it was a trap set by bandits, and clearing them off the road would give him something to do, or it would be a fellow traveler who he could sit and rest with. Smiling, he nearly skipped towards the break in the trees.He froze in shock.





	Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TornWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornWrites/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa from our discord server for my boi Torn. Thank you very much to my friend Cherry for reading this over for me, ilysm! 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!

Άίδιος  
Áídios  
Eternal Love

The sun mercilessly beat down from its two o'clock perch on Shiro’s burning forehead. There were just a few useless wisps of clouds in the overhead, and the only relief he could look forward to was the shade of the trees he could see in the distance. The occasional bird flew above him, their shadows interrupting the oppressive heat for a blissful half second. Hera was not the only deity who had it out for him, Shiro could clearly add Apollo to the list. His sword and shield kept clapping him on the back as he trudged along, his bow and quiver were chafing him, and his sandals cut into his feet. He was bored out of his mind, he only had two things to focus on. Placing one foot in front of the other, and the differing tones of grass.

Dark green. Dark green. Dark Green- oooooh! A patch of greenish-yellow! What kind of animal pissed there? 

Gods, how he hated traveling. 

When he finally, finally came under the lovely trees of the forest, he stopped and let out a sigh. Shiro languished for a moment in the coolness the canopy above provided. All was silent and serene. He could hear only faint birdsong and the bubbling of the nearby Cephissus River.

His eyes popped open. He registered that the birds’ music was not the only song being sung. A few yards away a faint, melodic humming came from the clearing up ahead. Shiro perked up. Either it was a trap set by bandits, and clearing them off the road would give him something to do, or it would be a fellow traveler who he could sit and rest with. Smiling, he nearly skipped towards the break in the trees. 

He froze in shock.

The most beautiful creature he had ever seen sat in the river bathing. He was… indescribable. The sun filtering through the trees gently illuminated his dark, shiny hair and pretty, angular face. Beads of sparkling water dripped off of his head, down his slender neck and onto his firm chest. His lithe, gently muscled arm was raised straight out in front of him as he washed it with a delicate hand. Shiro couldn’t see the rest of him because he was submerged in the water, which was probably a good thing. To behold such beauty in one single gaze had to have consequences, surely. Realizing he was standing there staring at the strange youth creepily, he picked his jaw up off the forest floor and moved further into the clearing, taking care to let his steps fall heavily to alert the man of his presence.

“Hello, I am Takashi Shirogane, son of Zeus, what is your name?”

The gorgeous man had turned at the sound of his footsteps and smiled welcomingly at him. Shiro’s heart skipped a beat.

“I’m Lance. Where do you come from, stranger?”

“I come from Thebes, headed for Athens, and you?”

“I am the naiad of the Cephissus River. Thebes is a good distance from here, how long have you been on the road?” Lance frowned, tilting his head. “Have you been walking all day in this heat? Please, come and bathe with me, the river feels divine!”

Shiro smiled gratefully. “Thank you! I have been traveling for three days now, but today seems to be the hardest.” He removed his weapons and shield and sandals, keeping them far enough away from the river to ensure that the water could have no chance of damaging the metal and leather. Then he took off his chiton, catching Lance’s blush just before he sank further in the river to hide it. He smirked inwardly. Hell yeah.

He waded into the river until he was waist deep like Lance, and dunked himself right in to get the worst part over. The water seemed freezing, but Shiro was thankful for the respite from the scorching sun. He looked at Lance who had resumed his bath, pointedly focusing on the water and not him. 

“Would you like help with your hair?”

Lance blinked, the rosy tint to his cheeks coming back. “Yes! Thank you!” He blurted out, then turned his back, presumably to give Shiro better access. Hell yeah. 

Shiro cupped his hand and dipped it into the water, and let it run down his toned back a few times. His free hand wiped off what little dirt had been on the naiad, rubbing his lovely dark skin. When he had finished, he tapped Lance on the shoulder.

“Would you mind helping me now?”

“Of course!” Lance looked like he was on Mount Olympus. He was grinning enthusiastically, that sweet blush still on his cheeks. He bounced around Shiro, grabbing a cup to help bathe the grimy warrior. 

“So, Shiro, why are you going to Athens?”

Happy to make conversation, Shiro spoke freely of his task. “I am sent by Hera to slay the Empousa near the city. She has killed near twenty travelers in the past three months, and merchants fear the city now.”

Lance’s brow furrowed. “Do you have sufficient protection? She tends to ensnare handsome young men the easiest,” he stopped and started waving his hands, “Not that I think you are incapable, of course!” 

Shiro gently grasped those soft hands, placating him with a smile. “Thank you for your concern, I’m confident that I can defeat her as I am now, but if you have any suggestions I would greatly appreciate them.”

Lance went still as Shiro took hold of his hands, his eyes wide and his mouth parted in slight surprise. At Shiro’s question he snapped it shut and slowly flushed. 

“I may have something, but,” he withdrew bashfully, without breaking their hands, “It isn’t lightly given.” Lance seemed to recover himself, a slow smile working across his face. He tilted his head contemplatively, “But if you were to spend the rest of the day with me, perhaps I could bear to part with it.”

Shiro blinked. Absolutely, I’m all yours, gorgeous.

No, no, that sounds to eager.

You are eager.

Well, yes, but I don't want to sound like it!

“I would be honored to spend the rest of my day with you.”

Lance beamed. “Great! Don’t worry about tonight, I think we’ll have perfect camping conditions, so you can just roll your bedroll out right here.”

Infected by Lance’s enthusiasm, Shiro beamed right back. “Perfect!”

It was silent for a moment, while the two men realized they were still holding hands. Lance was the first to break away, his rosy face turning as if searching for something to diffuse the awkward atmosphere. He smirked slyly, and suddenly Shiro had a mouthful of river water. 

Sputtering, he immediately splashed the river spirit back. He realized his mistake as soon as he made it. A tall wave crashed over him, pulling him under and disorienting him. He came back up as fast as he could. This meant war. 

Shiro splashed him again, sending three shots in rapid succession. Lance took them all with grace and dignity, and then returned them with ten times the force.

Lance grinned triumphantly at him, under the false impression that he had won. Oh, Shiro would wipe that perfect smile off that pretty face. He tackled Lance, pulling him under and tickling him.

“Shiro!” He shrieked, “You are such a cheater!”

The warrior sent him a cheeky smile. No one could out wrestle him. 

“You’re just upset because I beat you in your own river,” he gloated.

Lance pouted and crossed his arms. “Fine. Winner has to get out of my river.” He turned his nose up haughtily and spun around to give him privacy.

Laughing, Shiro got out and and gathered his clothes. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had this much fun with someone else.

He dressed quickly so that he could go back to playing with Lance sooner. When he turned, he caught the man’s familiar blush as he quickly averted his gaze. Hell yeah.

Shiro gazed around the clearing, noticing how much darker it seemed. Glancing up through the trees, he saw that the sun had gone down from it’s noon time throne. It was probably about five in the evening now. Were we really in the river that long? I didn’t even realize.

“Are you hungry?” Lance asked, noticing the time as well. “I have enough food for both of us.”

Shiro smile graciously, “Thank you, but I have food in my pack, I couldn’t take yours.”

Lance rolled his eyes and exited his river. As his body left the water, silken robes draped his body, shimmering like they were formed by the water itself. Shiro’s mouth went dry at seeing Lance’s full silhouette for the first time. 

“Don’t start, Mr. Gentleman, I’ll be right back.”

While waiting, Shiro took a proper look at the glen he was in. The road was to his back, parallel to the river a few yards away. Sunlight filtered through the leaves, gently lighting the scene. By the edge of the river on a large flat rock lay the stone cup Lance had used to wash himself? with, a fine ivory comb, and a couple small glass jars of scented oils. Shiro picked one up and lightly sniffed. That explained Lance’s nice lavender scent.

Speaking of, Lance reappeared through the trees, carrying a basket of food and a blanket. He smiled at Shiro. “Feel free to use my stuff if you want, you can comb your hair too..”

Shiro helped Lance spread the blanket on the grass and sat down. “Thank you for all of this, Lance. This afternoon has been wonderful.” It was Shiro’s turn to blush. “I’ve been on the road for days, thinking of nothing but fighting the Empousa. Spending this time with such a generous host has eased some of the burden,” he confessed.

Lance smiled and turned his red face to the basket, pulling out fresh bread, cheese, grapes, and salted pork. “I’m always happy to help! I’m glad that this has been as nice an experience for you as it has been for me. Not many travelers stop near me, I’ve been very lonely lately which makes your being here all the better.”

Thanking him as he passed the food, Shiro gazed at Lance’s face. Before, Shiro had thought the naiad carefree and cheerful as all the stories said naiads were supposed to be. But looking at him now, Shiro could see traces of weariness and pain that even Lance couldn’t conceal.

“This place is so peaceful and relaxing. I’m not sure I haven’t wandered into the lair of the Lotus Eaters, I feel intoxicated by its beauty. I think I would stay here forever if I wasn’t already bound to another quest.”

“You could always come back. Even if not forever, you’ll always be welcome here.” Lance smiled sweetly at him. 

Zeus almighty why was it so hard to breathe? 

“You… seem burdened, Lance. You’ve been such a good host and I’d call you my friend. I’m happy to listen to what’s wrong, if you’d like to tell me.” Shiro decided to take the Cretan Bull by the balls and offer his support to the other man, whether too forward or not, he couldn’t stand to see someone so kind in pain.

Lance’s smiling face stilled and he stiffened. “I- I don’t want to impose on you, you deserve to have a break from other people’s troubles.”

Shiro nodded and replied gently, “If you aren’t comfortable talking about something so personal to me, I completely understand, but please don’t hold back for my sake, I want to help you in whatever way I can.”

It was almost alarming how much Shiro was willing to do for someone who he hadn’t even known existed that morning. He had heard stories of love at first sight before, but had never put much stock in them. Now he knew what they meant. Lance was not only beautiful and graceful, but he was pure hearted as well. Not many people would have welcomed a dirty, well armed stranger off of the road into their home, but Lance even bathed him and fed him good food instead of a crust of bread and a goodbye.

“I’m- I’m just so alone here.” Lance broke. “I have no one but the dryads of the forest, but they have their own social circles and seeing them once a month on friendly visits or when they come to fill their jugs isn’t enough. I… I can’t connect with them like I’ve managed to with you in one afternoon. But you’re going to leave. You have your quest, and afterwards even if you choose to come see me again or not, you will go home. I’m not angry about your task, don’t misunderstand me, the people of Athens truly do need your help! But you deserve to travel the world and see all of its marvels, and I’m chained to this stupid river.” 

Lance’s face darkened. “This stupid river. I never asked to be a potameid. All I have ever wanted is to explore the Earth, to meet people and make friends in every place I visit but instead I am trapped here, and I can only go where the river does.”

He grimaced bitterly, and sighed, “I could never ask you to stay by my side for the rest of your life, regardless of how we feel for each other. I’m willing to confess, I have fallen in love with you. Shiro. You are gallant and fun and handsome and interesting. I couldn’t ask you to hide from the world, and be with someone who will never age like you.” 

Shiro swallowed thickly. He placed a warm hand on Lance’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb gently. “I feel the same. I love you too. My life has been spent in isolation too, training as a son of Zeus under Chiron. People tend to fear me or be too in awe to treat me as an equal. But you treated me like a friend, you beautiful, generous, kind man. I would happily spend the rest of my life here with you. I have already traveled to faraway lands, and if none of them have you then they are nothing to me. I promise to you now, that after I have completed my task to slay the Empousa, I will return here and build myself a house along your banks. I don’t care if you age like me, I want to cherish you for as long as I can, though it will be a fraction of the time you deserve.”

Tears welled in Lance’s bright blue eyes, and he gripped Shiro’s hand. “You are heaven sent, quite literally. I don’t know what I have done to deserve you, but I will keep your adoration safe with me anyway.” He held Shiro’s hand in his reverently, and placed a loving kiss on his knuckles.

The couple finished their dinner, chatting happily about their lives, desperate to learn every detail about each other. The sun gradually set behind the distant mountains and they laid back on the blanket, watching the stars through the parting of the foliage above them. They fell asleep with their fingers intertwined, pillowed by the soft grass and lulled by the Cephissus lapping at its shores. 

 

When dawn broke across the tranquil scene the next morning, Shiro felt his heart break. Lance looked so lovely washed by the rosy light through the leaves, Shiro didn’t know if he could even handle leaving him.

Lance awoke to his lover staring with an affectionate expression on his face. They ate breakfast together and packed Shiro’s lunch and dinner, in case he didn’t reach Athens by nightfall.

“I promised you protection from the Empousa if you spent the day with me. You went above and beyond what I asked, but I’m afraid I have no reward to reflect that, my love,” Lance whispered to him. They were quite alone, but spoke softly and intimately to each other anyway.

“Your love is reward enough for anything, dear, but I won’t say no to further insurance against her power.” Shiro whispered back, chuckling lightly.

Lance’s face broke into an amused smile. “You’re probably wondering why I did not kiss you at all last night,” he stopped with a fond look, “and ever the chivalrous hero, you did not force one from me. The Empousa charms young men as you know, but if I kiss you now, you will be immune to her.”

Shiro grinned. “I definitely will not say no to a kiss.”

Lance huffed a laugh. “Oh hush, I can still go back on my promise,” he teased, moving back slightly.

Shiro caught him in his arms suddenly, lifting him and pressing kisses to his face wildly. Lance shrieked in laughter and continued giggling even after Shiro halted his attack, still holding him up in a bridal carry. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, gazing lovingly into his eyes. They both leaned in slowly, and when their lips met gently Shiro felt as though his entire body was melting. Lance tasted like sunlight, his warm, soft lips sliding in time with Shiro’s own slightly chapped ones. He tilted his head to the side for better access, drawing Lance’s bottom lip between his own. Time seemed to slow. Lance brought his hand around to rest on Shiro’s face to gain more control of the kiss. Their noses brushed every so often as the shifted. They remained in each other’s embrace for several moments, even after they broke apart, resting their foreheads together and panting lightly, breathing their lover’s air in. Lance grinned.

“I might need to give you another, just to be safe.”

Shiro grinned back and hungrily took Lance’s lips again. With this kiss time sped up. Lance gripped the Shiro’s head to pull him closer, closer, closer. Shiro licked and nipped Lance’s smooth upper lip until Lance opened his mouth to breathe and let out a tiny moan. Shiro took advantage and gently slid his tongue inside, exploring curiously. Their teeth clicked together, so he adjusted his head to keep the kiss smooth and soft. Lance allowed this for a while and then pulled back with a smack as they separated. 

Panting more heavily than after their last kiss, he said breathily, “If we continue I fear the Empousa will terrorize Athens forever, because I won’t let you leave.”

Shiro set Lance back on his feet, but kept his arms around his waist. “I love you, Lance. I’ll be back as soon as I can, I swear on the river Styx.” 

He pecked Lance’s lips one more time, then set off.

 

Pain.

Blood.

Blood?

Oh right, he’s bleeding from a gash across his nose. That’s definitely going to hurt once the adrenaline wears off. If he even makes it that far.

Nope nope nope, that train of thought needs to end now, he has a job to finish.

He sees the Empousa, Haggar, smile wickedly at him.

“You will not beat me, little hero. No one can, not even pitiful sons of Zeus with their protection charms. Whoever placed that ward on you will weep over your remains!”

Lance.

Like a lightning strike to his brain, he is energized just enough for one last attack. He hears her scream in rage and pain, but he can barely make sense of it over his own agony. The gods-damned witch had just enough left in her as well, apparently. At least the people of Athens will be safe.

As his vision fades, Shiro has one final thought. 

I’m sorry for lying, my love.

 

When Shiro awoke the first thing he notice was the sun shining in his eyes annoyingly. He raised a hand to shade his face and took in his surroundings. He was laid on on soft couch in a decently sized hall lined by floor to ceiling-length arches on the side opposite to him. Similar couches sat across from each pillar, like his was. It was silent except for the birds in the atrium just beyond. 

Clearly it was an infirmary of some sort, and he had been visited by a healer recently, the tray on the table next to his bed still held used bandages and jars of salves. He looked around, noting the clean smell and appearance, everything was neatly made and freshly scrubbed or dusted. 

He looked down at himself. He was shirtless, with bandages wrapping around his torso leading to his right-

Stump. It was a stump. His arm was gone. Where did it go?

Blinking dazedly, Shiro began to recall his battle with the Empousa. He had defeated her, but his victory was a hard one and painfully received. She had landed several blows upon him, while tormenting him with visions of those he loved dying. Of Lance dying. Lance! He had to return to Lance! He had promised, and his love must be aching with worry! 

He sat up and was slammed in the face with a tidal wave of vertigo. H refused to let it deter him, however and resolutely swung his legs over the side of the couch. 

“What on Olympus do you think you are doing, may I ask?” 

Shiro turned. The healer, a middle aged man with ginger hair and moustache, had returned. He had his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised expectantly. Shiro had a will of iron, and had made up his mind to leave at once, but found himself unable to do anything other than mutter a sheepish “Nothing” and slide back under the sheets.

“You have suffered grievous injuries, you will not be leaving for a while, young man.”

Grievous injuries? Oh yeah, his arm. Or not-arm he supposed. He really didn’t want to think about it.

“Um. I-I have to go, I have to, I have- I made a promise, please, let me leave?” 

The healer’s eyes softened. “I will as soon as I possibly can, but it would be against my oaths to release you like this. I am going to hold you for a fortnight, and we will see how you look after that.” He bustled over to the table and started wadding the bandages for disposal. “My name is Coran, I’m the head medic at the palace. If you need anything, my boy, don’t hesitate to ask!”

Shiro nodded slowly. Everything was getting confusing. Why couldn’t he leave? Why couldn’t he see Lance. He wanted to see Lance. He wanted his arm back.

He felt himself slip slowly back into oblivion.

 

Shiro’s mind traipsed in and out of consciousness over the next couple of days as he slowly came to the realizations that his arm was gone forever, and that Coran was probably an angel sent to help him deal with it. Whenever he strayed into the darker corners of his mind, Coran distracted him with outlandish stories of his travels. He had been all over Greece, up into the North, around the Mediterranean, and even to Persia! He had met all kinds of people and still corresponded with them. Lance would love to spend time with him and hear his tales.

The most painful thing about his situation was Lance. He could ignore his arm, either by sleeping or talking to Coran, but he couldn’t ignore the pain of separation. He missed the sweet man so much. He knew in his heart that Lance missed him too. Did he think Shiro had abandoned him? 

Whenever Shiro started to think about it tears would spring to his eyes, and he would wring his bed sheets and grit his teeth together.

After a week Coran permitted him to stroll around the halls and atrium, he took in the sunlight and smell of the sea close by, and dreamed of fresher waters.

Finally a fortnight passed. Coran told him his arm was healing fine, and all his other injuries, including the gash on his face, left only scars. He had to stay one extra week, though, to rebuild some of his strength and acclimate himself to a single arm. It was almost worse torture than Haggar.

He had visitors more often too, since Coran started letting them in. Townspeople had been sending gifts since before he awoke the first time after the battle, grateful for his service and eager to greet their new lord. Coran had told him that king Alfor had given him a title. They started coming to the palace infirmary to thank him in person as well. They treated him as people usually did, with distant awe and reverence. It made the ache for Lance, for his close companionship and love, even worse. At least the reward from the Athenian King and the tributes from the public would keep them comfortable for the rest of his life. He would never have to leave Lance to look for work.

Eventually the extra week passed too, and Shiro was anxious to leave. King Alfor graciously allowed him to store his money and other gifts at the palace while he rushed to his lover, only keeping a simple knife and new sandals for the road. He wasn’t worried about being attacked, his reputation went before him. 

He was going home.

 

Shiro walked into the clearing in the woods like an angel re-entering Heaven. For the first time in almost a month he felt at peace. He couldn’t see Lance, but he could hear him singing just past the edge of the trees, and he was filled with deja vu. The difference was that his song sounded sad, forlorn. He crept silently into the clearing, setting his things down gently so he could surprise his love, who sounded like he was coming closer.

When he saw Lance, he felt as though he had truly died. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, and his heart had stopped. Lance was still as beautiful as the day they met, marred only by the air of melancholy surrounding him.

He was wearing a baby blue chiton with a navy, geometric pattern at the hem, pinned delicately on his lovely shoulders by two silver brooches. His face seemed paler and older, and his eyes were dulled. When he saw Shiro, though, a spark lit in them. He dropped the basket of weaving he had been carrying and gasped, tearing up. 

“By the gods, is it really you?” He asked with a strangled voice.

Shiro nodded, his voice still lost at sea. He strode over to lance and pulled him close with his one arm, pressing their foreheads together. They were both weeping gently, overcome with emotion. Relief, love, joy, and grief coursed through both of their bodies.

Lance sobbed into Shiro’s shoulder. “I was so scared, Takashi. So terrified, I thought my charm would protect you better, I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry!” 

Shiro shushed him, bringing his hand up to card his fingers through silken brown hair.

“If you hadn’t given it to me, I wouldn’t be alive, and the Empousa would still be at large. You did wonderfully, my love, you protected me so well! She was very powerful, there was nothing you could have done to prevent my injuries.”

Lance sniffled. “I love you, I’m so happy you’re here. I-I-” He cut himself off, choked up. He gazed into Shiro’s eyes and smiled, blinking wetly. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Shiro’s gently and lovingly. He put one hand on Shiro’s cheek and kept his other arm wrapped around his waist. The kiss didn’t last long, just a reassurance to the both of them. 

Shiro smiled back at his lover and took his hand. He led him to the river. As they bathed each other Shiro recounted his battle and subsequent recovery. He told Lance some of Coran’s stories, and joyfully informed him that they would never have to part for money again. That night they lay entangled together in the soft grass, watching nothing but each other’s faces.

 

After a few days of simply enjoying Lance’s company and basking in his love, Shiro returned to Athens briefly to commission construction of a house on the Cephissus river. He and Lance had decided to put it at the edge of the woods, and to leave their clearing undisturbed. Lance would be able to access the house and his river whenever he needed, and Shiro would be close to the road, within reach of Athens should they need something.

He spent a week there, planning the house and going over his assets. He had accrued a whole flock of sheep from the many gifts from the Athenians, and he hired a shepherd to watch them for him. He decided to pledge a portion of the money earned off the flock to the local temple, as thanks to the gods for his life and fortune. He returned to his love with a team of workers, and the house was finished in just under a month. 

It was a standard Greek home, a villa enclosing an atrium, with open windows and planters of scented flowers in every room. The courtyard held an apple tree, gifted to them by the dryads of the wood. 

He and Lance had everything they wanted. But Shiro still felt incomplete. He had lost his arm, and while Lance was an enticing distraction and listening ear whenever he needed one, it still weighed on him. He was also becoming more aware of his own mortality, and what it would mean for the naiad. 

He tried to push those thoughts from his mind, and focus on being happy with Lance. He was happy with Lance! Happier than he ever had been in fact, and they were cheerfully planning their wedding, to be held on the first of January, which was Hera’s month. He was higher than Olympus, but he couldn’t shake the worries and doubts in the back of his mind.

 

“Takashi, sweetheart, wake up.”

Shiro groaned and slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the light to look at Lance. His fiance was leaning over him in bed, beaming down at him. Shiro couldn’t help but smile back at his radiance. Lane chuckled and leaned down to peck his lips before bouncing out of bed.

“Come on come on come on! We need to be in town today so that we can get settled before the ceremony tomorrow!”

Shiro’s heart melted seeing his lover practically vibrating with excitement. He sat there grinning like a dope for a few minutes until Lance skipped back over and started tickling him to get him up. He dressed and they ate a quick breakfast before heading to the city.

They couldn’t believe their luck when they realized the temple was in close enough for Lance to enter it. It was far enough away to be draining though, so they chose to keep the wedding short and private. They asked Coran, King Alfor, and his daughter Allura to be their witnesses, and would have a small feast at the palace afterwards.

They entered the city and stayed in a hostel close to the river, disguising themselves for privacy. The next day the walked hand in hand to the temple.

Their guests arrived just moments after them, two guards stationed outside the temple for protection of the King and Princess. The priest was awaiting them at the altar to Hera, the goddess of marriage.

Shiro felt Lance gazing at him. He looked over and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, sharing the butterflies in their stomachs. He watched Lance take a deep breath and begin his vows.

“I love you. There are no words to describe how in love I am with you, how amazing you are and how you make me feel. I thank the Gods every morning and every night for bringing you to me and curing my loneliness. I will cherish you always, in every manner and condition. I will be yours in matrimony forever, Takashi.”

“Ever since I laid eyes on you Lance, my heart has failed to beat properly. You steal its movement in one moment, and in the next you send it racing. You do the same to my mind, I am all consumed by you. Your smile, your laugh, your entire being fills me with longing. You love me as an equal and I will never do anything to hurt or exploit that. I love you too. I am yours in matrimony forever.

The priest declared them bound forever, and they couple and their guests retired to the palace for the party.

 

The newlyweds returned home the next day and resumed their idyllic life together. Lance was setting the table for supper when they heard a knock at the front door.

He looked over at Shiro with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Who would be visiting us now?”

Shiro shrugged. “It might be a traveler who couldn’t make it to the city before nightfall. I’ll go see, dear, you can start eating without me.”

But when Shiro opened the door his mouth suddenly went dry. Standing before him was his father, Zeus.

Why wasn’t his voice working? The king of Olympus is at his door, why wasn’t he greeting him? Did he want to be smote upon the mountainside? Speak dammit!

Instead he just stood there looking like an absolute fool.

Zeus raised an eyebrow and smiled in amusement. “Son, I am here to bring you a gift.”

Shiro mentally slapped himself and stuttered out, “Please come in sir! Your majesty! My husband and I are just sitting for dinner, you are welcome to join us!”

They entered the kitchen where Shiro and Lance tended to eat their meals, all the while Shiro was nervously clenching and unclenching his jaw. When Lance looked up his smile and the plate he was carrying dropped to the floor. 

“My Lord Zeus! W-Welcome, we were not expecting you!” He shot his husband, a panicked, questioning look. Shiro returned it right back to him.

“Please, relax. I am here for only good reasons. Firstly, Shiro, I would like to congratulate you. On both your defeat of Haggar and your marriage. May you spend eternity in bliss. Secondly, I have a gift. Consider both a reward for your work and as a wedding present.”

Zeus turned to Shiro and took hold of his shoulders. A blinding white light filled the room for a few moments, and Shiro tasted lightning. When the light faded, his right shoulder felt burdened by something. He looked down.

Now THAT is a gift.

He had his arm back. Well, not his arm, but one made of what looked like pure diamond. Clearly magical as well, because he could move it fluidly like his other limbs, but could see no joints, just a complete replica, like a statue’s arm.

Lance gasped, and Zeus turned to him with a kind look on his face. 

“It is made of adamantine, by Hephaestus. It has no special properties besides the ones of a diamond’s, and behaves like a real arm. It is enchanted, though,” he paused, “It will grant the bearer immortality.”

Shiro’s world spun. Immortality? He looked at Lance, who was just as starstruck as he was. He took in his warm brown skin, his gentle hands and gorgeous face. He heard his boisterous laugh and his sweet giggle. He would never be alone again.

He couldn’t contain himself. He’d spent months spent agonizing over his future, Lance’s future, and now everything was perfect. Lance would never succumb to loneliness or grief of his passing, they could be in love forever. He laughed in pure joy, rushing over to his husband and scooping him up in both arms, as he had ached to do for so long. He spun the two of them around, both laughing breathlessly together. He suddenly remembered his father.

He set Lance back on his feet, but didn’t remove his arms from around his torso, he kept him pressed close to his body. 

“Thank you, Father. I, I have no idea how to show you my gratitude, I can-”

Zeus held his hand up. “I bestowed this upon you in return for your heroic deeds. There is no need for any further demonstration.” His eyes twinkled knowingly. “Now I will leave you two to your dinner. Best wishes and congratulations on your marriage.” And with that he walked out of the house and vanished in a brilliant flash.

Shiro turned to Lance. “I love you!” They both belted out at the same time. They giggled at each other. Lance smiled mischievously. 

“Well clearly you’re in love with me, Takashi, you’re rock hard for me!”

Shiro groaned and swooped down for a kiss. 

Eternity looked terrific.


End file.
